HighSchool Of The Dead
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: The world I once knew is gone. Everyone is either dead or is going to be soon, shit I don't know what to do. I have no clue what to do, how did this even happen, tell me... HOW DO DEAD PEOPLE WALK!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_It was just like any other day. I was already in my second year of high school, second term and I had already made a name for myself. That's to that the teachers don't bother to yell at me if I don't go to class, still it's fun to see their faces when I ace every subject. Anyway, that's not the point. When I was little I had a childhood friend, she was my first crush and we promised to be together forever…yeah right. When we first got into this school she started going out with this guy called Nero Akita, total idiot that guy but somehow she always gets the girls. _

_Now the only girl I have is my sister Rin Kagamine who in fact is a huge smart ass towards me but is all sweet towards her boyfriend Mikuo Hatsune. God I hate that last name now… Most of the time Rin can find me here on the fourth floor stair balcony which overlooks the front of the school. Thank god she hasn't come yet…._

"Yo Len! Wadda ya doin' here? Shouldn't you be making out with your girlfriend?" As Rin came down the stairs she put her hands together and made a weird kissing face but was quickly blocked by Len's hand to her face.

_Spoke too soon…_

"I told you a million times Rin, Miku broke up with me ages ago, she's with that idiot Nero now." Pulling Len's hand away Rin made a face to try and make her brother smile…Didn't work. Len just gave Rin a blank stare and went back to sulking on the railings. "Oh come one Len! Don't act like this, oh I know! How about you go out with Lily, I know she likes you~"

Totally ignoring her Rin knew nothing was going to get through to her twin brother so she started making her way down to her art class. "Don't blame yourself for what happened Len; please try and come to class, just this once?" With saying that Len watched his blond haired sister skip down the stairs with her bow bobbing as she went.

_Why do I even bother going to this school? _

Len continued to think about all the things he's screwed up but his thoughts got interrupted by a banging on the school gates. "Hm? What's that's…An intruder?" Looking closer he could see three teachers going to deal with the man banging on the school gates. The three teachers seemed to be trying to talk to the man but he just kept rattling the gates. The P.E teacher Gakupo Kurumi gripped the man's shirt and pulled him hard onto the gates, making him cough blood. "Mr Kurumi, sir. Don't you think that's a little too much? He looks seriously ill." Muttered Miko Ooka who was an assistant teacher for history alongside Mrs Nana who was also there. "Don't worry muss. I'm just showing him not to come around here." Said Gakupo proudly to Miko, but in that instant that he looked away the man grabbed his arm and bit into it clean. Blood splattered everyweher and the man at the gate just stood there chewing a chunk of flesh.

"What the hell…" Len stood frozen and gripped the rails so much it was turning his knuckles white. All he could do was stand there and watch Mr Gakupo and the two panicked females. Soon Gakupo stopped, Nana bent down to see if she could help him in anyway but he suddenly bent up, grabbing her shirt and bit into her neck and dying her pink hair crimson. He held her down and even though Le was on the third floor he could hear Nana's screams to Miko telling her to run away. As Miko ran Gakupo stood up with blood dripping from his mouth and started to clumsily walk after Miko.

"What the Hell….!?" After seeing what happened right in front of him Len raced insided and down the halls to get the art class where Rin, Nero and…Miku was. Sprinting and skidding down the halls Len reached the arts class room and swang open the door. "Look Len, you could of just skipped my class you know?" mumbled the teacher but Len just ignored him and marched over to Miku's desk, grabbing her arm and yanking her up. Miku pulled her arm away and looked at him with burning fury in her teal eyes. "What the hell Len?! I'm in class so stop it! Ever since I got with Nero you've been nothing but a pain so stop harassing-" Miku's words got cut off by Len slamming his fist onto her desk, making Rin and Nero stand up in alert.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen to me for once!" Everyone was stunned silent and Len's blond bangs covered his blue eyes which were filled with annoyance. "Look, to teachers just got killed out at the front gate. Ms Nana and Mr Kurumi, Ms Ooka managed to get away. No bullshit." Miku crossed her arms and flicked her teal hair of her shoulder, giving Len a death glare. "And why should I believe you?" Taunted Miku but before Len could continue Rin and Nero pulled both of them from the room and walked with them to the storage room. "What are we doing here Nero, Rin?" asked Miku as Nero and Rin passed quickly made weapons to them such as a baseball bat for Len and a broken of steel broom handle for Miku, while Rin grabbed some shears which she broke in half to make knifes and Nero a metal javelin.

"If what Len says is true, we need to protect yourself. Plus when Rin and I looked at each other we knew Len wasn't faking. Rin's already texted Mikuo, but he's at home sick isn't he Miku?" Miku nodded her head and walked over to Nero, pissing Len of as he saw her grip Neros arm.

"We should head to the roof, there we can see whats going of outside." Said Rin, which the others quickly agreed and started to go up the stairs and walked onto the outside pathway which connected to the east wing of the school. The four teenagers ran across but stopped as they saw one of the teacher walk oddly across the path way then down towards them. "That's Mr Takanatsu…Len whats wrong with him he looks different." Stuttered Rin as she held onto her brothers sleeve. Mr Takanatsu suddenly lunged forward at them but Miku quickly stood in the way and stabbed Mr Takanatsu in the chest, Miku held the pole as he just stayed at the end. "What the hell Miku?! Why did you do tha-" Len's shouts got cut as he watched the dead teacher suddenly grab the pool and swang Miku the wall. Miku grabbed the pole again and tried to stop the teacher from what seemed to be him trying to bite her. "What the hell I stabbed him in the heart why is he still moving?!" Shouted Miku to the others as they stood there in shock. "Oh crap…he's still moving because….HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Shouted Len but Miku only looked at him as though he was a complete idiot. "He's what?!" Miku finally got the staff back as Nero ran and swung his pole into the teachers side then head locked him while Miku scrambled back to the others. "Nero!" shouted Rin as she watched the blond haired boy struggle with the teacher but he only winked back. "Don't worry, he's nothing!"

Nero tried to keep the teacher still but to his disbelief the teachers head actually started to twist around to face him "What the fuck…? Stay still!" even though Nero tried to stop the head from twisting, it eventually ame to face him and bite right into this arm, making Nero let go and scream in pain as he tried to fight of the teacher who still had a tight bite on his arm.

Shocked Miku ran towards him and started to beat Mr Takanatsu and so did Rin as she slashed him with her knifes… But he wouldn't let go. "LEN DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND HELP HIM!" Miku's voice was filled with pain and terror as she tried to pull Nero away from the teachers grasp. "HELP HIM DAMN IT!"

Len gripped the bat and took a deep breath, still not knowing what to do. As he ran only one thought rushed through his mind.

_This is it… This has gone all to hell… _

Swinging the bat up Len jumped and with a loud yell brought the bat down onto the teachers head, spluttering blood everywhere….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sayakagamine02: **__Hey! Look who "Arose back from the dead!" *runs around with arms flailing in the air* PUNPUNPUNPUNPUN! *Ahem* _

_Anyway, to you guys this may seem a bit like the anime "Highschool Of The Dead" and let me say…You are absolutely right! I felt the need to do this but put it with Vocaloid characters instead. This is only a one chapter story but I do want to carry on but I want to know if you guys would want another chapter. No reviews, no new chapter *Evil Laugh* _

_I'm going to do this again with a new story I'm working on called "Sekai No Data" but I should get on with my other stories….hehe.. _

_SO! Let me know if you enjoyed it and want it carried on and don't forget to like my FB page so I can know who like my stories! Thanks for reading and see you soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Blood dripped of the bat and the walls and a now dead teacher laid at the teens feet. The students were frozen until Nero got up and gave Miku a pat on the head to show he was alright. "It's fine…The bastard only bit me, we should all keep going onto the roof." They all took Nero's suggestion and continued to get to the school roof with Miku and Rin helping Nero walk, leaving Len to lead the way…which he wasn't very fond of the idea.

On the way Len had already killed four of his fellow students, he didn't even know them and he was smashing their heads open with hesitation, well…I guess if he stopped to think about what he was doing to them they would all be dead. So he tried to do his best to not think about. They were only one stair case to the roof when Rin felt her phone fibrate in her pocket. "What? I thought we didn't have any signal?" Still ring opened her phone and saw the text was from Mikuo, to her disbelief it turned out he was in the cafeteria taking food and drinks. "What is it Rin? Who is it?" Said Len urgently to his shaken sister. "I-It's Mikuo…He's in the school. In the cafeteria getting supplies after he slipped into school after his neighbourhood got overrun by people…E-Eating each other. He came back for me-" Said Rin as she shakily placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself crying.

"You know, He is my brother so maybe, by some chance. He came for me?" Rin simply ignored Miku's snide remark and started to run down the stairs. "What, Rin! Come back here!" Shouted Len. "I can't! I need to go help Mikuo! I'll contact you once we're safe and together. Love ya Len!" With saying that Rin did a wink and sped down the staircase and went down the hall. He knew Rin was capable of defending herself but that didn't mean he was happy with his sister running of without any help. "We'll there's no stopping Rin once she has something in mind, let's going to the roof." Said Len as he flicked his out of his eyes and continued up the stair case. "You're just going to let Rin go if by herself with those things eating each other left and right? Are you that heartless?!" Shouted Miku as she helped Nero walked up the stairs, Len tried to ignore Miku's ranting but it just got louder and more annoying as she complained about him leaving Rin to go find Mikuo.

"Just shut the hell up, Miku!" Miku's eyes widened at Len's sudden snap at her. "Rin is going to be fine, I know she will. She's going to meet up with Mikuo and then they'll meet up back with us….To be honest I thought you would have been more concerned for you brother than Rin." Miku huffed and pushed in front of Len obviously not happy with his comment, which didn't bother him much really.

Soon enough the trio burst onto the roof, and stood shocked of what they saw beyond them. The city below the school had smoke blowing up to the air with fire exploding from houses and buildings and…Of course, dead people walking than attacking the living. Miku looked over the rails which lead into the school court yard and saw multiple zombies holding down a girl in a P.E uniform and then started to bite her. "W-what's going on…Everything was fine…Everything was fine just a moment ago!" Shouted Miku to Len and Nero, and as much as they wanted to answer her question they didn't know what the hell was going of themselves.

Not a moment later a group of helicopters flew over them and went further into the city, seeing this as a way to escape the school Miku waved her arms in the air and was shouting for help. "Don't waste your time Miku, they're not going to save us…They're not even doing anything about that." Miku looked to where Nero was pointing and stared at the city…It looked like something from a movie. Before they knew it a horde of zombies came out from the shadows and started to walk clumsily towards them. "Let's get up there and barricade ourselves there until help arrives." Len gestured as he nodded towards the small factuality room and a flight of stairs across from where they were. "And the only way we're going to get there is by fighting our way there so, you guys ready?!" Nero and Miku got there weapons ready and nodded to Len to show that they're ready. "ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" S-Saito…?" The young student watched helplessly as his friend started to sit up and moan while trying to sluggishly bite him. Having no other chose he grabbed a dip holder and stabbed it repeatedly into his friends head. "For give me! Forgive Me! Forgive me!" as he continued to kill his friend the schools nurse Megurine Luka kept putting medicine into a large medical back pack. "Oh, this is bad…Every time someone is bitten I treat them…But they just come back to life as zombies. This is just like that George Romero movie I once saw…" said Luka as she was putting the medicines away.

"Ms Megurine this is no time to be impressed." The zombies continued to bang on the door and soon more and more started to try and break the windows. "Hold on, let me just grab everything I can…" Before they could react the zombie students broke down the door and started to reach out towards the school nurse. "MISS MEGURINE!" The student threw himself in front of Luka and tried to fight them as best as he could, but soon they started to bite him again and again. "Miss Megurine! You've gotta run." Luka just stood shock and didn't move. "Um, I'm sorry…What was your name again?" The boy only looked at her in disbelief until he was pushed to the ground and mobbed. Soon the zombies got bored of him and moved onto Luka. "Oh-Oh my." But fore they could sink their teeth into a figure came into the room and with a few quick strikes of her kendo sword they all dropped to the ground.

The girl flicked her white hair back and knelt on one knee, putting her hand on the boys shoulder and looked at him with comfort. "I'm Tei Sukone. VP of the kendo club, what's your name?" Asked Tei to the student, he looked at her and before he could speak he spat up some blood but wiped it away. "A-Akaito…of Class 2-B…*Blah!*" Tei could see that his life was going to end soon, and she wanted to show him mercy. "Akaito, I see that you risked your life trying to protect Miss Megurine. I commend your courage, but you know what happens when you get bit, right?" Akaito looked down in sadness and looked as though he was about to burst into tears. "You don't want your friends and family to see you when you turn…If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as possible." Akaito looked up at Tei in shock but she could tell he was thinking the offer very seriously. "But just so you know…I've never killed a person before."

Akito looked back at her with a small smile before nodding his head. "Yes please." In response Tei stood up and prepared her sword for a hard hit, but couldn't ignore Luka's flailing in the background. "W-what are you going to do? Can't we-" Tei stuck out her hand to stop Luka from talking then focus back on Akaito. "You're the school doctor, stand back I got this…This young man is about to die with honour." Said Tei as she gently slid her hand onto the handle, and just before the sword hit his head…Akaito gave one last smile in thanks, before blood splattered all over the window.


End file.
